The Innocent Firefly
by sasutennaru
Summary: CHAP 2 APDET! Gomen kelamaan apdet... “Aku... AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA! KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT!”
1. Chapter 1 A Weak Little Boy

**The Innocent Firefly**

xxxxxxxx

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruTen, SasuTen dan pairing lainnya

Rating: K+

xxxxxxxx

Tenten's POV

Aku menatap bangunan itu, terpana. Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan tinggal disini walaupun ini bukan rumahku. Aku membaca tulisan di papan yang tertempel di gedung itu. Konoha Kojiin.

"Nah, Tenten, ini tempat tinggalmu sekarang," kata pria tua yang menemaniku kesini.

"Tapi Kakek Sarutobi, aku tidak yakin bisa betah tinggal disini," batinku sambil menatap anak-anak sebayaku yang asyik bermain.

"Jangan berpikir begitu. Sudah saatnya kau mandiri sejak orangtuamu tewas dan mungkin kamu bisa beradaptasi dengan mereka," ujar Kakek Sarutobi.

Selama 5 tahun ini, beliau-lah yang merawatku sejak umurku 3 tahun. Orangtuaku tewas karena peperangan antara Konohagakure dengan Iwagakure beberapa tahun silam.

"Nah, sekarang masuklah. Suster-suster itu menunggumu. Kakek tidak bisa mengantar karena masih ada dokumen penting yang belum diselesaikan," beliau memintaku masuk ke dalam.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, rasanya sulit berpisah dengan Kakek Sarutobi yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakekku sendiri. Beliau sudah merawatku, membelaku, bahkan mengajariku karate walaupun juga menjabat sebagai walikota di Konohagakure ini.

Dengan langkah canggung, aku berjalan memasuki gedung itu. Aku menggenggam kuat-kuat tali pundak ranselku.

Lalu, aku menoleh kearahnya dan berkata, "Sayonara," aku pun berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruangan pengelola panti asuhan ini. Ketika berada di depan pintu, kumantapkan hatiku untuk mengetuk.

Tok! Tok! "Masuk," balas suara di dalam. Aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi, Bu," sahutku. "Jadi, kamu anak baru di panti ini, ya?" ujarnya tanpa merespon sahutanku.

"Iya. Watashi no namae wa Tenten desu," kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Oh, Tenten. Ibu sudah mengetahui tentangmu dari walikota. Kamu diharapkan untuk beradaptasi dengan anak-anak disini, kecuali satu anak. Ibu tidak mau kau terjerumus karena 'satu anak' itu," kata ibu pengelola itu.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah, kamu tak perlu tahu sekarang. Oh ya, saya Bu Tsuzure," sahutnya.

Aku pun berbalik keluar setelah ia memintaku pergi ke kamar panti dengan salah satu asistennya, Kuniko-neesan.

"Nah, ini kamarmu sekarang dan ini tempat tidurmu," katanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tempat tidur yang terletak paling pinggir.

"Terima kasih," aku pun berjalan menuju tempat tidur itu dan menaruh ranselku diatas meja dekat tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jeritan dari luar. Aku segera mencari sumber suara.

"Hentikan! Jangan lempari aku!" seru seseorang di dalam kerumunan. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, hei! Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan.

"Kamu siapa?! Berani sekali kau menyeruak kami!" bentak seorang anak laki-laki di sebelahku.

"Aku Tenten dan aku anak baru di panti ini! Hei, jaga sopan santunmu ketika menyapa orang lain!" balasku tegas.

"Huh! Sok belagu kamu!" ia pun mengarahkan tinjunya padaku. Aku menahan tinjunya.

"Anak usia 8 tahun tidak boleh berkelahi seperti ini," kataku lalu menjatuhkan tinjunya ke bawah.

"Cih!" gerutunya.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandangan kepada seseorang di tengah kerumunan.

'Anak itu... sepertinya yang menjerit tadi. Kasihan sekali dia,' batinku dalam hati.

Anak itu memandang takut padaku. Aku jadi iba padanya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku pun mendekatinya.

"Jangan!" tiba-tiba seorang anak mencegahku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Dia berbahaya! Kau bisa terkena sial olehnya!" bisik seorang anak perempuan.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Dia kan cuma anak biasa, sama seperti kita," sahutku sambil menyerigai kecil. Lalu, aku pun mendekatinya.

"Hei. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melemparimu kok!" sapaku ramah. Perlahan, kerumunan pun bubar, meninggalkan kami berdua dengan kesal.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Na-namaku U-Uzumaki Na-ruto," sahut anak itu gugup.

"Aku Tenten. Sepertinya tubuhmu memar-memar. Ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan padaku," ujarku.

"Mm... begini... Tadi aku asyik melempar-lempar kerikil sendirian karena tidak ada yang mengajakku bermain... Tiba-tiba..., kerikil yang kulempar mengenai kepala Toru, anak yang paling kutakuti. Dia... balas melempariku kerikil bersama anak-anak lainnya..." cerita Naruto sedih.

"Kasihan sekali kau. Kalau aku jadi kau, tentu aku akan sangat marah pada mereka. Sepertinya tadi, kamu tidak memberikan perlawanan pada mereka. Apa mereka menganggapmu lemah?" aku menatapnya dengan perasaan kasihan.

Dia mengangguk lemah.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku akan jadi temanmu. Aku tidak peduli mereka bilang apa padaku. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku harus melindungimu," kataku.

Naruto tersentak kaget. Sepertinya ia tidak percaya padaku.

"D-demo... Tenten..."

"Percayalah padaku. Kamu juga harus kuat. Kamu kan laki-laki," kataku.

Perlahan dia tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang, kita adalah teman. Teman selamanya!" sahutku bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara lonceng dari dalam panti.

"Sepertinya jam makan siang sudah tiba," kata Naruto. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajakku.

End Tenten's POV

xxxxxxxx

Ketika berada di ruang makan, anak-anak panti lainnya berdesak-desakan antre untuk mendapat makanan. Tenten berada paling belakang sebelum Naruto. Setelah mendapat makanan, ia menatap Naruto. Ia melihat suster itu hanya memberikannya setengah porsi nasi dan makanan sisa.

"Sayang sekali. Makanannya habis. Aku cuma bisa berikan kamu itu," kata suster itu, tersenyum licik. Rasanya Tenten ingin marah pada suster itu karena memberikan makanan yang tidak pantas pada temannya itu. Padahal saat Tenten yang mendapat makanan, makanan yang tersisa masih banyak. Namun kenapa suster itu bertindak pilih kasih begitu?

"Terima kasih, Suster. Ini sudah cukup," sahut Naruto tertunduk lalu duduk menyendiri di pojokan.

Tenten merasa kasihan padanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia pun menghampirinya.

"Hei, kenapa menyendiri?" tanya gadis bercepol itu ramah lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Eh, Tenten... aku cuma ingin saja..." kata anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Tenten menghela nafas. Sungguh, ia sedih sekali melihat temannya dibeda-bedakan begitu.

"Naruto," panggil Tenten.

Naruto menoleh. "Ada apa, Ten?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Tenten memberikan 2 potong udang goreng padanya.

"Makanlah. Makanan di tanganmu itu tidak pantas dimakan olehmu," katanya. Naruto terperangah.

"Eeh...? Inikan bagianmu. Aku rasa makanan yang kumakan ini sudah pantas untukku. Terima kasih," tolaknya halus.

"Terimalah. Aku tahu, kamu pasti ingin ini. Lagipula, aku tidak suka udang," tawar Tenten. Perlahan, anak itu pun menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, kamu baik sekali," Naruto terharu menatapnya.

"Sudah sepantasnya begitu 'kan, teman?" balas gadis bermata coklat itu senang. Ia tak sadar, banyak anak-anak termasuk suster disana, memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

Sejak saat itu, Tenten dan Naruto selalu bermain bersama. Bahkan, Tenten selalu membela dan melindungi Naruto dari anak-anak yang mengganggunya. Dia juga mengajari Naruto karate dan aikido. Karena iri dengan kedekatan mereka berdua, para suster beserta anak panti lainnya pun membuat rencana jahat, yaitu akan melaporkan mereka pada Bu Tsuzure.

Xxxxxxxx

Suatu hari, Tenten dan Naruto dipanggil oleh Bu Tsuzure untuk menghadap.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba Ibu memanggil saya?" tanya Tenten.

" Hh... Tenten. Kenapa kau dan dia makin akrab saja?" Bu Tsuzure melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat gadis itu hampir emosi.

"Ha?! Kami 'kan bersahabat, Bu!" mulanya Tenten tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan wanita itu. Tiba-tiba, di pikirannya terlintas kata-katanya, _"Kamu diharapkan untuk beradaptasi dengan anak-anak disini, kecuali satu anak. Ibu tidak mau kamu terjerumus karena 'satu anak' itu,"_

'Jadi, dia yang dimaksud 'satu anak' disini?' batin Tenten dalam hati.

"Kenapa, Bu?! Kenapa aku tidak boleh berteman dengannya??!" marahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tenten! Ini demi kebaikanmu juga! Ibu sengaja berkata begitu supaya kau tidak seperti dia nantinya! Perlu kau tahu, dia anak terkutuk! Orangtuanya tewas secara mengenaskan setelah kelahirannya!" seru Bu Tsuzure tegas.

"Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan persahabatanku dengannya?!" balas Tenten. Air matanya mulai meleleh.

"Ibu tidak punya hak untuk mendiskriminasikannya! Dia juga manusia! Sama seperti kita! Dan satu hal, aku selalu tersiksa melihatnya disakiti!" gadis itu terus menangis.

"Tenten..." Naruto menenangkannya.

"Naruto, kita keluar dari sini!" seru Tenten sambil menarik tangan Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan tanpa peduli panggilan dari Bu Tsuzure.

Gadis itu terus menarik tangannya, mengajaknya entah kemana. Ketika sampai di halaman panti, ia pun memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto... aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu..." katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tenten... aku juga tidak mau. Kau sudah seperti kakakku sendiri... Terima kasih sudah membelaku tadi..." balas Naruto juga meneteskan air matanya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, Bu Tsuzure akan mengusirku..."

"Tidak! Tidak akan, Naruto!" seru Tenten, melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Aku... aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu! Kita akan selalu bersama!" gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Anak laki-laki pirang itu tersenyum lemah.

Tiba-tiba, ia terbatuk.

"Naruto!" seru Tenten panik. Ia semakin panik melihat darah di tangan mungil Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?!" gadis itu sangat khawatir melihat kondisinya.

"Ti-dak... ap-pa-a..-pa, Ten... -ten...," sahut Naruto sebisa mungkin sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Tenten tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya.

"NARUTOOO!!!"

Hujan pun turun membasahi mereka.

Xxxxxxxx

Dap, dap, dap! Splash! Tenten berlari tanpa henti sambil menggendong Naruto di punggungnya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Suster! Tolonglah teman saya!" mohon Tenten ketika bertemu dengan salah satu suster rumah sakit.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya suster itu, mulai memberikan pertolongan.

"Ini, dia pingsan setelah batuk darah!" jawab Tenten dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang basah.

"Apa?! Baiklah, saya akan membawanya ke ruang UGD!" lalu suster itu memanggil suster-suster yang lain untuk membawa Naruto ke ruang UGD.

xxxxxxxx

"Naruto, kuharap kau masih hidup!" gumam Tenten sedih ketika menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Kami-sama, berikanlah Naruto hidup sekali lagi. Aku sangat ingin dia ada disisiku lagi," doanya sambil meneteskan air mata. Ia ingat ketika ia melindungi Naruto, membelanya, atau dia yang menghiburnya ketika sedih.

Pokoknya, ia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Tenten langsung menanyakannya. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan temanku, Dok?"

"Kondisinya kritis karena penyakitnya yang semakin parah. Mungkin penyakitnya itu sudah lama tidak diobati. Jadi, dia harus mendapat perawatan intensif disini untuk beberapa hari," kata sang dokter yang bernama Dokter Tsunade itu.

Tenten langsung lemas mendengarnya.

"Jadi, dia harus opname disini, ya?" gumamnya lesu. Dokter Tsunade mengangguk.

Dengan langkah gontai, Tenten keluar dari rumah sakit.

xxxxxxxx

Langit masih mendung dan hujan belum berhenti. Ia pun berlari tanpa memedulikan orang yang ditabraknya. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh.

BRUK!!

"Hiks... hiks... kenapa Naruto tidak bilang kalau dia sakit? Kenapa Naruto?" tangisnya di sela-sela hujan.

"Butuh bantuan?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Tenten segera mendongak. Di hadapannya, ada anak sebayanya. Rambutnya hitam, senada dengan warna matanya. Kulitnya putih. Ia menggenggam tangkai payung dan memakai jas hujan berwarna biru.

"Terima kasih," sahut Tenten.

"Lain kali, kau harus hati-hati. Sekarang kan musim hujan," pesan anak laki-laki itu.

"Kuantar kau pulang, ya?" tawarnya.

"Eh, terima kasih banyak!" sahut gadis bercepol dua itu.

Anak laki-laki bermata onyx itu menyerahkan payungnya pada Tenten.

"Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kamu?" tiba-tiba ia mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Aku Tenten. Kamu anak bangsawan Uchiha itu, ya?" ujar Tenten memulai percakapan. Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya," sahutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau jalan-jalan sendirian tanpa penjagamu? Hujan-hujan begini," tanya gadis bermata coklat itu.

"Aku sedang bad mood. Di rumah, aku selalu disuruh les ini itu. Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada les gitar, namun aku bolos karena bosan," keluh Sasuke.

"Lalu kamu, buat apa jalan-jalan sambil hujan-hujanan juga? Sampai basah pula..."

"Aku habis mengantar temanku ke RS. Temanku itu menderita penyakit paru-paru..." desah Tenten sedih.

"Oh, begitu. Kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya anak bermata onyx itu.

"Di Konoha Kojiin," sahut Tenten.

"Jadi kau tidak punya orang tua? Lantas, apa kau senang disana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tenten menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku dan temanku tidak senang disana. Dia dipilih-kasihkan oleh para suster. Anehnya, aku tidak pernah diperlakukan begitu oleh mereka. Walaupun begitu, aku... aku selalu kasihan padanya. Mereka sering memberinya makanan yang hampir basi. Padahal, dia itu sakit-sakitan dan lemah, dan tidak ada yang peduli padanya selain aku," ceritanya sedih.

Sasuke terpana. Ia kagum pada Tenten akan kepeduliannya pada temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama temanmu?" tanyanya.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto tepatnya," sahut gadis bercepol itu.

"Naruto?" ulang Sasuke tak percaya.

'Bukankah anak itu yang disebut-sebut sebagai anak terkutuk di kota ini?' pikirnya.

Tenten menggangguk.

"Ya. Dia itu juga anak yang tabah. Hari-harinya selalu ia hiasi dengan senyum walau sering disakiti. Karena itu, aku berusaha melindunginya!" ujarnya.

Sasuke terdiam.

'Gadis ini... tidak membenci Naruto? Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan anak yang sependapat denganku,' batinnya.

"Sas, pasti kau berpikir dia anak yang terkutuk? Aku juga berpikir begitu, namun aku tidak percaya. Dia kan sama seperti kita, anak-anak. Lagipula, kita tidak boleh membeda-bedakan teman," kata Tenten sambil menatap langit.

"Kau benar, Ten," gumam Sasuke.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Maaf, sorry, gomen yang sebesar-besarnya karena fic ini kata-katanya terlalu baku dan ancur. Apalagi pairingnya NaruTen sama SasuTen, pairing yang gak laku di Indonesia. Saia gak mengharapkan review banyak dari para readers and reviewers.**

**Tapi kalo memang pingin nge-review, boleh koq….**


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt and Comfort

**The Innocent Firefly**

xxxxxxxx

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruTen, SasuTen dan pairing lainnya

Rating: K+

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship with small Angst

(Gyaaaa!!! Gomen minna-san! Baru apdet sekarang!! Baru dapet ide soalnya. Oh ya, disini juga ada beberapa OC saia)

ENJOY IT!!!

xxxxxxxx

Hujan mulai mereda. Awan-awan hitam berarak-arak membiarkan sang mentari mengeluarkan sinarnya. Di bawahnya, tampak dua orang anak sedang berjalan beriringan menuju Konoha Kojiin.

"Hujannya sudah reda. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Ini payungmu," kata Tenten saat sudah berada di depan pagar panti asuhan tersebut lalu mengembalikan payungnya ke Sasuke.

"Sama-sama. Oh ya," Sasuke merongoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Ini nomor teleponku. Hubungi aku kapan saja jika kamu mau," anak laki-laki Uchiha itu pun menyodorkan kertas itu ke Tenten.

"Terima kasih, Sas. Besok kita jenguk Naruto sama-sama, ya," ucap Tenten lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah teman barunya itu. Kemudian ia memasuki gedung panti. Saat berjalan, gadis bercepol dua itu tidak mempedulikan semua panggilan dan sapaan yang ditujukan padanya dari para suster dan anak-anak panti lainnya sehingga semuanya menjadi bingung.

Setelah berada di kamar, Tenten langsung mengganti bajunya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

'Kira-kira, Naruto masih koma tidak, ya?' gumamnya lalu menatap nomor telepon pemberian Sasuke. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap kalender. Sekarang tanggal 8 Oktober .

'2 hari lagi..., ulang tahun Naruto,' batinnya.

Xxxxxxxx

-Di ruang makan-

Ketika waktu makan malam tiba, Tenten merasa teman-temannya dan para suster tampak senang sekali. 'Kenapa mereka senang sekali ya? Padahal aku sedih sekarang. Apa jangan-jangan...'

"Hei, Tenten! Ayo duduk dengan kami!" ajak Rika ramah sambil menepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya. Tenten heran padanya. Padahal kemarin-kemarin, Rika amat kasar padanya dan Naruto. Kini ketika Naruto tidak ada, dia malah menjadi ramah seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Rik, kepalamu terbentur, ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi ramah begini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Tenten. Justru itu karena si pembawa sial itu sudah menghilang dari sini, kami sangat senang hari ini. Malah aku berharap, dia tidak akan sembuh," jelas Rika tanpa merasa bersalah.

Mata Tenten melotot kaget. Tega sekali dia! "Apa?! Maksudmu, Naruto 'kan??" geram gadis bercepol itu. Saking geramnya, ia hampir menjatuhkan makanannya.

"Iya, karena itu, lupakanlah dia sekarang juga!" sambung Toru tiba-tiba.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Ten!" sahut anak yang lain.

"Ya! Supaya kau tidak terpengaruh lebih jauh olehnya!"

"Biar kamu bisa bergabung dengan kami!!"

"Buang semua ingatanmu tentang dia!" tiba-tiba ruang makan menjadi gaduh. Tenten berusaha menahan emosi dan kesabarannya. Namun, semakin lama, semakin banyak yang memaksanya untuk melupakan Naruto.

Akhirnya kesabarannya habis dan... "DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!!!" seru Tenten sambil membanting nampan makanannya dengan kasar diatas meja. Semua kaget dan terdiam.

"Kalian... kalian JAHAT!!!" lanjutnya dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'jahat'.

"Kenapa... kenapa kalian begitu membenci dia dan memaksaku untuk melupakannya?! Padahal dia sama seperti kita, manusia! Apa hak kalian memintaku begitu? Aku bisa saja merubah perasaanku pada kalian tapi tidak untuk Naruto! Dia sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku, orang keempat setelah kedua orangtuaku dan Kakek Sarutobi!!" bentaknya dengan suara tercekat.

"Tapi dia bukan manusia, dia..."

"TUTUP MULUTMU, ANAK MANJA!!" bentak Tenten lagi memotong kalimat Toru.

"Kalian yang bukan manusia! Kalian iblis!! Bahkan lebih jahat dari iblis!! Dia memang dilahirkan dengan keadaan seperti itu, tapi... seharusnya kita tidak boleh membeda-bedakannya!!" mata gadis kecil itu berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

"Tenten! Jaga bicaramu pada teman-temanmu!" tegur Kuniko-neesan.

"Diam! Apa hak neesan menghentikanku? Aku sudah menjaga bicaraku karena aku memang membela Naruto!!" seru Tenten dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku... AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA!! KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT!!" bentaknya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

xxxxxxxx

-Di kamar tidur panti-

Tenten's POV

Aku menangis di tempat tidurku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa lemah jika tidak ada dia. Air mata ini selalu tidak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua mataku jika mengingat dia yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Naruto, cepatlah sembuh! Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu walaupun kita baru berpisah selama beberapa waktu lalu. Aku merasa sangat sedih. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri dan orang keempat yang menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Kau ibarat kunang-kunang yang selalu bercahaya dalam derasnya hujan, cahayamu tidak akan redup dan tetap hidup walau dalam badai sekalipun.

End of Tenten's POV

xxxxxxxx

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa, hari sudah menjadi pagi. Tenten terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa lemas karena kemarin tidak makan. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang masih tertidur pulas. Tenten melihat jam dinding.

"Jam 6 pagi," gumamnya. 'Baru kali ini aku bisa bangun jam segini,' ia pun bergegas mencuci muka. Setelah mencuci muka, ia pun melangkah melewati lorong panti dengan langkah gontai.

"Apa sebaiknya aku ke halaman saja?" gumamnya. Ketika sampai di halaman, ia pun memanjat pohon apel yang tumbuh rimbun disana. Dulu, ia dan Naruto sering memanjat pohon itu dan tertawa-tawa bersama.

Sekarang tidak lagi. Sejak Naruto masuk rumah sakit, Tenten kehilangan teman bermainnya. Walaupun anak-anak lainnya mengajaknya bermain, ia menolak.

Tenten pun memanjat pohon itu sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain lalu duduk di dahan pohonnya. Gadis kecil itu pun memetik sebutir apel dan mengigitnya perlahan. Pernah ia dan Naruto memakan apel bersama-sama diatas dahan pohon sambil bercanda ria. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

Tik! Perlahan air mata Tenten mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Mengingat saat-saat menyenangkan itu membuatnya menangis.

"Naruto..." gumamnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang sambil memanggilnya.

"Tenten! Sedang apa kau disana?? Ayo, turun! Sekarang sudah jam sarapan!" oh, rupanya Kuniko-neesan yang memanggilnya. Tenten buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Iya, iya. Aku turun," kata Tenten sambil menuruni pohon lalu mengikuti Kuniko-neesan ke ruang makan.

xxxxxxxx

Saat Tenten makan, tak satu pun anak yang mengajaknya makan bersama. Semua terlalu takut dengannya karena kejadian kemarin. Memang hari ini suasana hati Tenten masih sedikit kacau akibat mereka.

Saat selesai makan, anak-anak pun melakukan aktivitas mereka. Ada yang bermain, membaca buku, bahkan lompat tali. Namun tidak dengan Tenten. Ia memilih untuk mengurung diri saja di kamar.

"Tenten," Tenten menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Kuniko-neesan..." gumamnya saat menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sepertinya ada masalahmu yang perlu dibicarakan bersama," kata Kuniko-neesan.

Xxxxxxxx

-Di teras depan panti-

"Menurutmu, apa Naruto sangat berarti bagimu?" tanya Kuniko-neesan setelah mendengar semua keluh kesah Tenten. Tenten mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah orang yang amat berarti yang harus kulindungi," kata Tenten sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya.

Wanita berambut kuning panjang itu pun tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, dia memang seharusnya dilindungi. Sebenarnya aku juga kasihan padanya. Aku juga ingin melindunginya. Namun sayangnya, Tsuzure-sama melarangku untuk melakukannya dengan alasan supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku. Aku sempat kaget saat kau berani menentang beliau demi membela Naruto. Kau hebat sekali," ujarnya.

Tenten mendongak kearahnya.

"Benarkah?" ujar Tenten tak percaya. Sekali lagi Kuniko-neesan mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan anak sepertimu, gadis kecil yang selalu membela temannya yang berada dalam keadaan susah," komentarnya. Kata-kata Kuniko-neesan terdengar lebih bijak dari hari-hari kemarin.

"Arigatou..." kata Tenten lalu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba serasa teringat sesuatu yang amat penting, ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana, Tenten?" tanya Kuniko-neesan saat melihat Tenten berlari meninggalkannya.

"Aku mau menjenguk Naruto dengan seseorang di rumah sakit!! Tolong bilang pada Bu Tsuzure kalau aku pergi agak lama!!!" seru Tenten sambil berlari menjauh dari Kuniko-neesan yang masih terpaku.

**TSUZUKU**

**Gimana?? Aneh ya??? Silakan sampaikan lewat review!!^^**


End file.
